


It's Holiday Time

by taxilady23



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-30
Updated: 2003-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxilady23/pseuds/taxilady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's holiday time at the Kents and the Luthors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Holiday Time

## It's Holiday Time

by Linda C.

[]()

* * *

It's Holiday Time 

By Linda C. 

Note: these three stories were written separately for the Mpreg Holiday Drabble Drive hosted at Mpreg@yahoogroups.com but I decided to combine them for posting here under a new name that encompasses them all. Hope you all enjoy them as much I liked writing them! 

Let's Talk Turkey  
Part I 

Summary: There's turkey on the table and Jonathan wants to 'talk' with Lionel 

* * *

Lionel got out of the limo, straightening his coat. His eyes brightened when he saw Clark on the porch of the yellow farmhouse, arm waving in welcome. He turned to Walters, his driver, who was smiling. "See you around 10, Tim. Enjoy your meal with your family." 'He's sure a lot nicer to be around since he got together with that Kent boy,' Walters thought to himself, driving off with thoughts of turkey and stuffing in his head. 

"Lionel, come in, come in. I'm so glad to see you." Clark hugged Lionel, then raised his head for a kiss. He had missed Lionel all day, making himself not call him or run over to see him. He had to learn some control over his body, not let it dictate his actions all the time. But god, he wanted Lionel. He made him so happy. 

He helped him off with his duster, hanging it on the front coat rack. Lionel looked so good. Dark gray slacks, a light blue sweater that matched his eyes perfectly, and the silver chain that Clark had gotten him for his birthday, their initials intertwined in a charm that sparkled in the light. "Love you." "Love you more." Their standard greeting after being apart for any length of time. Today had lasted forever for both of them. 

"Clark, don't make Lionel stand in the hallway. Come in, have some wine. Jonathan, Lionel's here." Martha took Lionel by the arm, leading him into the living room, Jonathan rising from his feet, hand outstretched. 

"Nice to see you. Clark's been on pins and needles, just waiting for you to get here. I saw him reaching for the phone so many times, then putting it down. Have to give the boy credit for leaving you in peace to finish your work." Lionel had been working on a very important merger with WayneTech and it had been wrapped up by fax just within the last hour. Now his night was free to enjoy, both the company and the man he loved. 

"Will Lex be joining you this holiday season?" Martha asked, handing Lionel a glass of wine. 

"No, he's decided to stay with the Cowens this year. He and their boy, Seth hit if off when Lex and I went to the father's house for a dinner meeting last year. He just started his freshman year at Stamford but he's home for the holidays. He is very wise for his years, a good match for Lex. Do Lex good to be around someone of his mother's faith. You do know Lillian was Jewish? She died before Lex ever got to learn the traditions of Hanukah or any other parts of the religion. At least he's in warm weather. It's beautiful in Orange County this time of year." 

Clark pulled him down to sit by him on the couch, arm around his shoulders. He sniffed, the smell of the man he loved making his senses reel. The light cologne, the shampoo he had washed his hair with, the soap of his bath, all filled him with peace. He was here, by his side, and he loved him. 

"Dinner's in about fifteen minutes. The turkey's out already and Clark, get up, you have to mash the potatoes. Lionel, you and Jonathan sit and talk. Clark, now, you can sit with Lionel later." Pressing a soft kiss on the bearded cheek, Clark got up to follow his mother, then turned as he felt a hand brush against his leg. 'Love you,' Lionel mouthed. 'Love you more,' whispered back. 

"Lionel, I know we've had our differences in the past, but you and my son are deeply in love, any fool can see that. I just have to ask you one thing, and I want honesty from you. Let's talk turkey here. What are your intentions for my son?" Jonathan sipped his wine, a gift from Lex for the dinner, arriving yesterday by Fed Ex. Along with three other bottles, knowing the Kent's were having his father for company. 

"I love Clark very deeply and want to spend the rest of my years with him. You and I both know he is very special and I am able to protect him and his secrets. His developing abilities are a source of concern for him and I feel that he can use the labs in the castle to test them out safely. He is comfortable with me, he trusts me, and he knows that I love him with all my heart. As for my intentions, they are honest and pure. He will be my life, my heart, my soul, until the day I die." 

Jonathan nodded, satisfied with the depth of Lionel's devotion. He would take care of Clark, love him, nurture him, and protect him. He was content with the answer. 

"Boys, dinner's on the table!" Martha called out, and the men went into the dining room, Clark moving into Lionel's arms for a kiss. His mouth tasted like pumpkin pie. Delicious. As always. And his. 

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. God bless us and keep us safe." They raised their glasses, Jonathan's toast short and heartfelt. 

End 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Once Upon a Midnight Query  
Part II 

Summary: What do you get someone who has enough money to buy anything they want? 

* * *

Clark lounged on the sofa, feet bare, toes wriggling in the fire's warmth. "Lionel, what do you want for Christmas? Lionel, where are you?" He raised himself up to look over the back of the sofa, seeing just an empty room. 'Where had he disappeared to?' It was almost midnight, time soon for bed. Wrapping the blanket around himself, he walked into the hallway, trying to catch Lionel's scent of cologne, custom-made in Paris. Nothing. 

He could hear faint music coming from down in the dance salon, not used since Lana's birthday party over four years ago. The one he stood her up for to save Pete...not that she appreciated that fact. But she had liked the movie that night, the old time projector cranking out Bugs Bunny cartoons. What a spoiled little bitch, he thought to himself, moving towards the music. Only concerned about not getting a gift from Clark rather than be thankful her childhood friend wasn't a fat food entre. He opened the usually closed doors. 

"Lionel, you in here?" He stopped in wonder, eyes wide. The entire hall was decorated for Christmas, pine boughs over the doors, strings of lights everywhere, their glow reflected in the twelve French doors leading to the gardens. He could see all the trees outside were aglow too, the snow casting back their cheery light. Best of all was the huge tree in the corner, at least fifteen feet tall, covered in lights and ornaments. Underneath were presents, shiny paper and bows, big and small. The music came from the speakers set into the walls, "Sleigh Bells" playing now, light and lively. But where was Lionel? 

He sat on the rug in front of the tree, quietly admiring it, eyes examining each ornament, the old ones he knew had belonged to Lillian and Lex, seeing them in the box in the attic last Christmas when Lex was home for a few days. Because of Lillian's faith, both Hanukah and Christmas were celebrated in the Luthor household. The rest were new, crystal and gold, Lionel's favorite. There was one he couldn't see quite right, so he had to get up to stand on tiptoe. When he touched it, a chime sounded and Lionel's voice came out of the little speaker hidden in its center. 
    
    
                                    Turn around and see,
                                    The best part of me and thee.
                                    My heart is full this Yule year
                                    Of holiday love and cheer.
                                    Turn around my love and see,
                                    Just what you mean to me.
    

Clark whirled, blanket falling to his feet, hearing the rich laughter of Lionel ring out behind him. He ran to the opposite wall, toward the red sofa facing the huge fireplace, seeing himself reflected in the large mirror hanging over it. Lionel stood in front of the sofa, arms wide open in welcome, catching Clark in his embrace. He brushed a kiss over parted lips, then stepped back and handed a little red velvet box to Clark. "Merry Christmas, my love." 

Clark popped open the lid, eyes wide as the diamond sparkled in the fire's glow. He looked up, tears in his eyes. Lionel brushed a drop from his cheek, fingers coming to rest on the bare shoulder. "Don't cry. What's wrong?" as he saw the happiness dim a little. 

"What can I get you to ever equal this? My heart? You already have it. My soul? You've owned it for months now. What do you want for Christmas?" Clark whispered the words against Lionel's palm. 

"Just say yes, just say yes." 

End 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Ring in the New  
Part III 

Summary: Clark has a reason to celebrate this New Year's Eve. 

* * *

"Clark, get in here. The ball's going to drop in fifteen minutes. The fireworks will start outside right after. What's keeping you?" Lionel looked towards the hallway leading to their bedroom. Clark had been feeling a little queasy all week, which was unusual for him. He never got sick. They'd have to ask the AI when they got back. They were in Metropolis, at the penthouse, in order to see the fireworks LuthorCorp had arranged for the city. For Clark, actually, knowing he adored them. The city was just the accidental recipient of his love's passion for noise and sound and lights in the sky. 

"Coming. Move over, I want to sit in your lap." Lionel oomphed as the very large, very heavy twenty year old landed in his lap. "Putting on a little weight, are we?" he laughed, tickling Clark. Giggles erupted, the inner five year old coming out to play. 

"Do you think I'm fat? I have been eating a lot this past month or so. Do ya think I'm sexy?" The old Rod Stewart song sung in a falsetto sent Lionel over the edge into giggles too. By the end, he was sitting on the floor, holding onto his sides. Clark slid down by him, kissing him silent. "Love you." "Love you more." 

They turned to the television, Dick Clark just a little grayer and counted down the clock, exchanging a deep kiss when the ball dropped. Clark climbed into Lionel's lap, grinding down into the hard sex, bringing a moan from his lover. They both jumped as the first firework exploded outside their window, the site set up in Luthor Park right by the river. "Right on time. We can make love to their music and come at the finale." Lionel pressed Clark down to the rug, unbuttoning his shirt, running his hand over the muscled chest. And the soft belly under his tongue shivered in reaction. Clark had gained a little weight through the holidays, almost eating the castle out of house and home as the saying went. He would wake and find him gone, stuffing himself down in the kitchen. Well, he was learning to fly and that used up a lot of energy. 

"Lionel, wait a minute. I have something to give you. I know you said no gifts, but I wanted to give you something for the New Year...and the new start of our lives together." The wedding had been set for the first week in May, back at the castle, wanting friends and family near. Invitations had been sent out right after Christmas, Clark wearing his engagement ring proudly. The wedding bands awaited them, matching circles of gold engraved with their names, both in English and Kryptonian. 

"You're my New Year's present. You love me and agreed to marry me. What else could I ever possibly want in my life except you and your love?" Lionel pressed a deep kiss into Clark's mouth, tongue licking the soft inner skin, the taste unique to his lover. 

"Just hush and know that I love you, only you. I'm so happy to be marrying you and becoming a part of your life. Please accept this with my love." 

He handed Lionel a long, black velvet box. Opening it, he was surprised to see an EPT test inside. With two little blue crosses. He looked up at Clark, his face wide with a grin that threatened to eclipse the fireworks going on outside their window. 

"Happy New Year, Daddy." 

End 


End file.
